


Secret Trip

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus and Hermione goes on a secret trip to Seville, Spain.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Draco’s Den Scattergories





	Secret Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Scattegories role #2 letter: S and I came up with this short drabble. The words that I used with the letter are: Severus Snape, Stupefy, Spellbook Vault Team, Secret Relationship, Sloth, Spain, Seville and Snoring. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking it over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus felt like he was being a sloth today as he tried to get his bearings for his secret trip to Spain with his lab partner, Hermione. He grinned slyly as he thought of the chance they could get caught snoring in Seville. 

If that happened the two of them would have to stupefy the police officer and consult their Spellbook vault team to come up with a solution.

“Severus are you absolutely sure about this?” Hermione rushed in breathlessly with the book in hand.

“Hermione, this is the only way we are going to enjoy our vacation. No one knows of our secret relationship yet and this is the perfect cover,” Severus held out the consortium on Advanced Potions conference in Seville, Spain.

Hermione desperately wanted to tell everyone that they were dating, but she knew he still had enemies lurking so they were continuing to play it safe.

“Anyone else coming along with us?” Hermione questioned Severus softly as she packed. She tried not to let her nerves get the best of her as she tried vainly not to look over her shoulder to see if someone is watching them.

She felt Severus’ hand around her shoulders giving her comfort, “IF we can manage not to snore, Lucius has agreed to join us. Hear me out love, he can cover for us if things get too dodgy at the conference.”

She thought about it and agreed. “Is he going to meet us here or there?”

The floo network activated and out stepped Lucius Malfoy, bag packed and ready to go. “Severus old friend, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“I packed the potion for us to not snore. It's only going to be a couple of nights, Lucius. And besides, Hermione needs this for her potions master's degree,” Severus bargained with Lucius who rolled his eyes.

“Alright, then, the sooner we can get it over with. I heard the climate there is wet. Did you pack the necessary…” Lucius’ voice trailed off as he spied the rain gear packed neatly away in their bags.

“We should’ve been there sooner.” Lucius grouched as he watched Severus reactivate the floo network.

“Don’t blame Severus! He wasn’t being a sloth. We need to get away to relax. We’re very grateful for you to come along and cover for us,” Hermione smiled serenely at Lucius.


End file.
